


Perseverance

by A_Tsundere_In_A_Sweater, Lira, xlydiadeetz



Series: The Four Stages of Pain [2]
Category: Captive Prince - C. S. Pacat
Genre: Echo poetry, Gen, Poetry, writing poetry for Damen is so much fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-12-15 09:57:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11803689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Tsundere_In_A_Sweater/pseuds/A_Tsundere_In_A_Sweater, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lira/pseuds/Lira, https://archiveofourown.org/users/xlydiadeetz/pseuds/xlydiadeetz
Summary: It is said that there are four stages of pain: suffering, perseverance, revival, and healing. Each stage leads to the next. Each stage strengthens a person, teaching them a valuable lesson. Each stage leads one closer to healing.Stage Two: Perseverance | DamenA piece for the Captive Prince Anthology, "The Gold Between Us."





	Perseverance

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Captive Prince Anthology, "The Gold Between Us."

The bells that tolled in the steeple

_Your people_

Proclaimed Kastor’s unforeseen coup

_Need you_

Shipped off to Vere as a slave

_Be brave_

The journey from Ios was long

_Stay strong_

From his home he found himself far

_You are_

His master, a prince cold as stone

_Not alone_

He endured, he continued on

_Though you’re gone_

No longer a prince, but a pet

_Don’t forget_

For the first time, forced to bow down

_The crown_

Solely for freedom he longs

_Belongs_

His pleas for release left unsaid

_On your head_

Mistreated again and again

_When_

Although he possessed no power

_The hour_

He still continued fight

_Is right_

He had a long way to go

_We know_

And there was much he had to learn

_You’ll return_

Suffering is the best teacher

_A leader_

For it teaches one to persevere

_Forget fear_

At times it felt like forever

_And never_

But Damen never gave up

_Give Up_

**Author's Note:**

> I have an endless love for Damen. Feel free to drop by on [Tumblr](http://camels-on-wheels.tumblr.com/), and we can discuss our love for him. 
> 
> This poem can be found in the form of a Tumblr post [here](http://camels-on-wheels.tumblr.com/post/164192948400/the-bells-that-tolled-in-the-steeple-your-people).
> 
> This poem is the second in a series of four.
> 
> Thank you for reading! If you bought an anthology, thank you so much for supporting our work, and the charities to which the money was donated. If you didn't buy an anthology, I believe they may be up for sale again during the summer of 2018. Please check out the [official anthology Tumblr blog](https://capri-anthology.tumblr.com/)! Also, please view the description of this series to find out more about my amazing beta reader and the artist who drew the art for all of the poems!


End file.
